FEAR: Rise of Becket
by EmoBlackie
Summary: AU A young man awakens in a lab with powers that has attracted the attention of entities of great evil, Harlan and Alma Wade. Its a battle of the Gods, is Michael Beckett ready for the challenge?
1. Chapter 1: The Awakening of a God

Chapter 1: The Awakening of A God

My eyes fluttered open as white lights came to my vision. Suddenly I felt my entire body fill with pain as if a thousand needles had pierced it.

"AAAHHHH!" I screamed loudly.

I looked at my surroundings which I then noticed was a white tiled room surrounded by clear windows. I could see outside of the room and saw what looked like doctors but I doubted they were helping save me. In their eyes I could see shock and fear showing me their guilt and wrongfulness in what they were doing.

"Subject Omega has awakened! Quick someone alert security now!" a male doctor said.

My eyes jolted open at that and I instinctively began thrashing around to get free.

"Quick, put him under." a female said.

I looked down noticing that my feet were off the ground then looked up to see that my body was being suspended by cables all plugged into my body.

"No..." was all I could clearly get out before tearing myself free.

"Wh- what have you done to me? My head it...AAAARRRRGGGGHHHHH!"

For whatever reason my head was spinning but was also riddled in pain. I clutched my head letting out a loud cry of pain up until the glass walls of the room shattered.

"You did this to me...WHY!" I yelled, my eyes filled with pain and rage before I leapt out of the room and tackled one of the so called doctors to the ground.

Without thinking I put my fist to his nose just for a simple punch but to my horror my fist went completely through his face and out the back of his head.

"What the...?" I pulled my hand from the limp corpse with blood and brain fragments covering my left hand.

"Where's security? Lock this place down." a woman yelled out.

I just stood up and looked her as she began screaming. I watched as her flesh began melting away. I reached my hand out not even sure if I was trying to help her or hurt her but it didn't matter. At that moment she burst into nothing more than blood and guts.

"What the?" I asked myself in disbelief.

I ignored what happened and began running with the doctors to a closing pair of steel doors and as I got closer to them, all of them began having their flesh melting off of them screaming in pure agony. But for whatever reason, a part of me was pleased at this. How sick... Even as all the other doctors fell, I kept running but stopped when both the large steel doors shut closed.

"FUCK!" I screamed punching the doors and too my surprise, dented them.

`Now what?` I thought to myself.

`Make them fall.` I heard a girl's voice say inside my head.

`Oh great, now I'm hearing voices.`

`Your not. Just think about the doors flying back.`

`Who are you?`

`If you want to live then shut up and do what your told boy!` A male's voice screamed at me.

I looked at the doors and did exactly as they requested and to my shock the doors flew back as if some unknown force knocked them over. I ran through the now open doorway and noticed seven guards with black armor and visors who all had what looked like tranquilizer guns aimed at me. I couldn't stop now and charged at them closing my eyes hoping I was fast enough to get to them before they fired. When I opened them however I watched them pull their triggers but oddly enough it was all...in slow motion. I slid on my knees leaning my back backwards going under the barage of darts then got up pushing my fist through the stomache of a guard impaling him on my arm with my right hand while my left hand grabbed his hand gun from his hip. It was like a dream because when I turned to fire at the other guards they were still faced at the doorway,they were just so slow. When it felt like the world around came back to normal speed they turned to me with surprise not knowing how I ended up right next to them. Using the guard impaled on arm as a shield, I shot all the other guards in the head with precise aim, all falling down dead with single shots to the head. I threw the guard on my arm down while grabbing two more handguns and began to run towards another pair of two steel doors. More guards came to stop me but were quickly brought down. I was simply amazed at how good I was at this, it was all out of instinct to me, maybe I had some training prior to this but then again I don't remember anything except waking up in this lab. When I ran out of ammo, I tossed the empty guns down to the ground surrounded by five guards, all with their tranq guns aimed at me.

`He's different.` I heard the girl from earlier say.

`Yes, stronger than the last subjects. Let's hope he doesn't die.` the older male's voice replied coldly.

"GET DOWN ON THE GROUND NOW!" A guard yelled at me bringing me back to reality.

I began to feel my inner rage burn in me and throughout my body pushing to be released. There was no way they were going to bring me back, I just wasn't. As a surge power coursed through my body I released it all by putting both arms out causing the guards around me to fly back and turn into dust.

`I want him father. I choose him.` I heard the girl whisper in desire.

`If he survives daughter.` the male replied smugly.

`WHO ARE YOU!` I yelled at them in my head.

The man responded in a cold chilling voice. `Your new family.`

I looked up to see a large window and just a few feet below it was a platform. I don't know why I tried it but at this point I was desperate and my instincts again took over making me run then leap into the air a good 30 feet and landing onto the platform.

`What the hell is wrong with me?` I thought more to myself before I leapt out the window landing on the ground below feet first causing the concrete to crack under me.

`You are a God, like us.` the man replied.

Once outside I ran into a nearby woods never looking back. Back inside the facility where the black haired young man had escaped from, an older woman was on the phone.

"Subject Omega has escaped sir. He's already killed 60 people that we know of, were still putting whatever is left of the doctors together." the woman replied mournfully.

A cold voice replied. "Good, then project Fallen Sun is in effect."

"But sir, he's not mentally sound. He may become like the father and daughter."

"No, he will kill them. We will just have to push him"

"Do you think he's strong enough?"

"Maybe, as of now he has already proven to be far superior than the dead rejects."

"Yes director." the woman said.

"Aristide send a search party to shadow him for the time being, do not engage him. He will be the one to kill Alma wade and her father." the man said darkly before hanging up.

**A/N: Well that's the first chapter hope you enjoyed it. Let me know how it is, RxR please:)**


	2. Chapter 2: Recollection

**A/N: Here's chapter 2 enjoy.**

**Chapter 2: Recollection**

That was at least 3 years ago, my escape from that hellish laboratory. It took me at least a year and a half to get more control of my abilities. I had a hard time suppressing the fact I could easily melt the flesh off of every living thing around me, usually if I let my anger get the better of me. I also took note on my other abilities as well. Inhuman speed and strength, superior combat skills (which I have yet to figure out how I've attained that) and reflexes. All this Was just the physical aspect. My psychic powers however were just flat out horrorific.

I was capable of making telekinetic barriers and the ability to slow down time in about a 30 yard radius of me. I noted I could also make people go insane by tampering with their minds, creating a living nightmare from their own fears and traumas. Who did I test that out on you ask? Let's just say I had a run in of a local rapist and one of his victims in an alley. He's pretty much in a coma, the worse one imagined at that. But what got me the most amongst all of my abilities was the fact that black tendrils would appear around me when enraged. I keep promising myself to not let it happen again but who was I trying to convince of that? Who ever would have thought that too much to drink and sudden flashes of monsters coming toward you would leave 15 dead in a bar? I fear what I am but at the same time I must say that I'm...Godly.

Let's see, astral projection, being able to lift and crush objects in the air with a single thought are the last few abilities at least, that's what I think. I was designed to be a killer but didn't want to be yet the urges to kill grew stronger everyday not to mention there were unknown forces trying the tug at the strings of my sanity...Damn them. I wanted retribution for what's been done to me against those responsible. Even more so, I wanted answers to who I am.

As for the voices, the two individuals trying to push me into darkness, the girl and the older man, I haven't heard them in a while now. Not since I got out of the lab but still I always felt like I was being watched. And every so often I would see a child, a little girl maybe 11 years old in a red dress with long black hair that covered her face. She was a mess really, covered in so much blood just like the doll she was carrying. I maybe saw her eyes once and that was an image I'd rather forget. They were yellow and empty of emotions, all of them except hate.

But behind that I could see pain in them; this girl I could sense had been tortured. Exposed to things that no child should ever be exposed to. Maybe that's why I wanted to help her at first but she always disappeared as quickly as she came. Besides that, I was pretty normal minus the fact I didn't know my own name nor had I had any memories of what I was before waking up as a lab rat. No childhood, just nothing but a blank except for one random name that I couldn't tell if it were mine or someone else's, Michael. The name first came to me when a flash of memories flooded my mind. It was a name people had yelled out in these little flashes of mine so naturally I became accustomed to it. Whoever Michael was, is me now.

Being what I am not too many people want to open their homes to you on top of that I had no source of income which again I'm wondering how I've survived. Every now and again I just silently take what I need from stores and that would be that. As for a place to stay like tonight, I just broke into a hotel room. When anyone would pass by, I'd just make it so that no one could see the room's door nor window. All they could see was a wall, nothing more. Pretty slick.

I had no time in interacting with others so social outings were a no go for me. Being someone who could read minds kind of made it difficult to be in the same room with those animals. And by `animals` I mean the people whose minds are clouded by lust, greed, power, and other urges that would go against the seven commandments.

Sleep though was hard for me, my dreams made damn sure of that. Every time I closed my eyes I would be afraid to see that little girl again. It's funny to think that a guy like me afraid of a child but this girl was...pure evil if not just completely insane and twisted. The dreams I had of her felt like they weren't even mine and lately they've become more and more common. I'd always end up following the girl around a ruined city filled with corpses of men, women, and children with random burning flames. The sky itself was blood red showing no sign of night or day. And as I followed this strange girl around I noticed something that made my skin crawl, she was no different from me. I watched her kill soldiers similar to the one's I had slain in a similar fashion minus the fighting physically part...she got others to do that for her. They were either disfigured creatures or she manipulated some of the soldiers to fire at each other.

Her power was like mine yet the scary part was I felt she was far more powerful than she was showing me. After she would mercilessly kill these soldiers she would turn to look at me as if I was to learn from her by doing all this but tonight she spoke to me.

"Their coming for you," she said into my mind and with that I awoke in a cold sweat, my head pounding painfully. The hotel room felt different, there was another presence, and I could just feel it. With that thought in mind I shot up from my bed and scanned the room. In the far left corner of the room was the little girl from my dream sitting in a chair. I stood staring at her not bothering to make any sudden movements. I saw what she could do and with power like mine and her, this entire city would crumble...hopefully it wouldn't have to come to that.

"Their coming for you," she said to me telepathically.

"Who?" I asked, in the same action. She paused as if to think on how to respond.

"The ones who hurt you, the ones that hurt Me." she replied.

Suddenly her voice became familiar.

"Wait your the girl who was talking to me when I first woke up, aren't you?"

She only nodded her head.

"What's this all about?" I asked.

"You will see soon enough." her voice somehow carried a seductive tone when she said that and I found out why.

The girl's body shifted to an older version of herself, still in that same dress. Oddly enough this version was attractive and looked around my age...God I need so much therapy. She then looked up letting me see her blood lusting yellow eyes, she then smiled to me before disappearing. Then the same male's voice from 3 years ago spoke to me.

"She's a woman now, do you see?" he said in my head darkly.

I was snapped out of my thoughts of trying to figure out what he meant when I felt 6 sharp pains in my chest, I looked down to see darts.

"Fuck." I said before blacking out.

If you think that sounds bad then wait till I wake up, it gets even more fucked up than this.

Author: I really would like reviews for this story in particular because I really worked hard on this. Lol. Too much thinking. R & R people.


	3. Chapter 3: Partial Truths

**A/N: Well here's the next chapter for this story. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 3: Partial Truths**

I awoke groggily on a hard steel floor, I had a hard time focusing on my surroundings, but what I could make of it was that it had to be a hangar of some sort. There were other people roaming around and I could that they were either working or watching me, probably because I could make out the silhouette of their assault rifles aimed at me.

"He's coming to sir." I heard a man say.

I turned toward the voice as my vision soon came back to me. I saw six soldiers without helmets, two females, four males and then a man in a black tux.

"Who are you?" I asked taking a fighting stance.

"Take it easy friend, were not here to harm you." The man in the tux replied.

"For now, you can call me `the Director`. Welcome to Dark Signal." he said again.

Just as he said that my head began pounding as small visions of a small squadron were firing at unknown enemies. One of those soldiers...was me. I clutched my head trying to retain as much as I could remember from the sudden flash of the memory.

"Dark Signal?" I stuttered out.

"Your correct son, welcome aboard." The director said.

"What do you want with me?" I replied harshly.

"I like that, straight to the point. Your talents are needed to stop two individuals as well as to wipe out the company who gave you your powers."

`What the hell? How did he know?` I thought to myself.

Nonetheless this got my attention.

"Keep talking."

The man just smiled.

"Well first let's get the introductions out of the way. This is Sgt. Morris." he said pointing to an older white male with cut short red hair maybe in his thirties.

"This is Corporal Jackson." He pointed to the man on his right who was a middle aged African American.

"Corporals Sheppard and Ericson." he pointed to two younger brunette males who were in their twenties and looked around my age but then again I didn't know my exact age.

"And Commander Stokes and Corporal McClain." he said pointing to the two females.

The commander in her mid thirties was a blonde who had her hair cut short to the nape of her neck and the corporal was a brunette woman again appeared to be around my age.

"Now that we have that covered. Why don't we head to the conference room to talk about who you are? and why your here."

I only nodded and cautiously followed them. For whatever reason, I didn't get a good vibe from the `Director`. The older male in maybe his early fifties just seemed to be a bit well...likely to withhold truths. The conference room was small with a long mahogany table and could sit eight people exactly quaint. The Director sat at the head of the table while I sat between Stokes and Morris. Morris was the one to break the ice.

"So son, what do know about Dark Signal So far?" Morris asked.

I thought hard trying to recall all that I could about it.

"Uh, an organization that tended to combat more of paranormal abnormities and specially trained to combat any enemies may they be human or more." I said more as a question than answer.

Morris nodded.

"At least some of your memory is coming back to you."

"Was I a part of it?"

Morris studied my face for a moment before sliding me a yellow file folder with the word `Classified` in bold black colored ink. I opened it and saw a picture of me in what I'm assuming was the traditional Dark Signal uniform.

"You were one of the best we had son. Twenty-five recons and not a single teammate lost. You recovered information as well as weaponry from our now rival corporation to help bring them down." He said smiling.

I checked through some of the papers in the folder and confirmed his word.

"Who am I exactly?" I asked a bit excitedly.

"Name: Beckett J. Michael. Born; June 8 1988. Your rank was Corporal but was to be promoted to Sergeant before your disappearance." he replied mournfully.

At least now I knew why the name `Michael` kept flashing in my head. Then the Director spoke.

"Do you remember anything about what they did to you?" he asked.

I turned and looked down at the table.

"I'm not sure; I was hoping you could tell me."

"We don't know what Armacham has done to you."

My head began pounding again at the name Armacham as the memory of a lab flashed into my mind and then the little girl from my dream.

"Can you at least tell me about a black haired girl? She's a child I think, does she have anything to do with any of this?"

As I asked this all eyes widened in shock and the Director coughed.

"Ahem, was she wearing a red dress?" the Director asked.

"Yes, she's like me."

"Oh no son, she's far worse, and no where near as human as you are. A goddess gone insane if you will. She's one of your targets you are to kill as well as Harlem. Still, I have to ask what your encounter with Alma was."

"Alma and Harlem Wade...so that's their name. She came to me in my dreams and appeared once in person. She showed me things and I think I'm able to sense when she's near. I end up getting these pounding headaches." I replied.

"She didn't try to kill you?"

"Not once really."

"That's...interesting. Most people who come across her path either ends up insane or a bloody puddle."

"Maybe she fears me?" I said smiling.

"I doubt it. Perhaps she's just waiting for the right moment to strike."

I chuckled at this. "I guess I'll have to disappoint her.

The Director smiled. "Let's get you your old weapons and get you geared up, its time for your first assignment back."

I didn't know why but it felt a bit weird with the thought of killing her and her father. They had helped me escape the lab 3 years ago and never made any aggressive moves towards me but why. What purpose did they have for me? If I was to get any answers I knew I'd have to confront them and if their as twisted as the Director claimed then I felt I was the one with the responsibility and power to take them out...permanently.

**A/N: For any of you wondering, yes this is like an alternate universe of F.E.A.R. I feel it to be more of a challenge to write something different than to play off the storyline. Besides, I feel like there should have been far more power shown in the game but then again you'd always win because you'd be a God. Any who, a special thanks to SGT. Daniel for being so kind as to post this fic up for me and a thank you to the readers who took the time to add and/or review my story. Reviews motivate me to keep going...as well as feed Alma more power. Review or have your fleshed stripped from your bones by her. Criticism is welcomed. :)**


	4. Author Announcement

**Author Announcement**

**Hello wonderful brothers and sisters of fanfiction, I am in need of some assistance as to how I'm going to pen my next projects. I do apologize for my absence and not updating on my stories, I blame college. Nonetheless I have much free time now so any suggestions, requests, or even advice about my work that would be much appreciated. Thank you and enjoy what I've made for you so far. I will also thank the people who have read my stories and have favorite them or me. And an even special thanks to the friends who helped post much of my work up here when I wasn't around a computer. Yall know who you are so don't be shy. Remember, reviews better the writer even if you only use two words I will still be very pleased that you took the time out to do so. Thank you.**

**P.S. If anyone at all has any F.E.A.R story ideas or suggestions I want to bring them to life. So please if you have something in your mind that you want to see come to life PM me with your idea.**

**Emoblackie out**


	5. Chapter 4: The Beginning of Carnage

**Chapter 4: The beginning of Carnage**

**I in no way shape or form own any of the characters of the F.E.A.R. series except for my OC's.**

Becket just finished zipping up his bulletproof vest and inspecting over his gear. Two desert eagles holstered on both sides of his hips with his SMG in its holster around his left leg. His assault rifle was in his right hand and combat knife in its pouch on the belt around his waist. Attactched to his back were two twin katana blades with black grips. The blades however were not a natural part of Dark Signal's weaponry. They had once already been used and only used by none other than Michael before his disappearance. Sergeant Morris explained to him that they were designed at his request to combat not only human hostiles but anything that possesses an abnormal high amount telesthetic energy.

Becket looked himself over and was pleased; he then put his earpiece in his right ear and then his pair of HUD glasses. These were upgraded to not only read out psychic signatures but were capable of giving of thermal readings, infrared, and night vision. He walked to the ATC with his team already waiting inside for him and silently sat down next to Commander Stokes and strapped in.

"How are the glasses?" she asked with a friendly smile.

"They work fine." He replied solemnly.

"Good."

Becket then took the time to use his glasses to check over his team taking note that all of them had some level of telesthetic power. He wondered if they could pick up his and whether or not they would be frightened by it. The director had explained to him that at one point Armacham had actually 'donated' some of the soldiers who were tested on to be given psychic abilities as well as psychic soldiers called Replicas. This truth almost made Becket decline joining but this was his only way of gaining any answers about all this. The sound of the ATC brought him out of his thoughts with its roaring engine. Then Sergeant Morris spoke.

"Alright team, our mission is to extract two of our Dark Signal operatives and president of Armacham Genevieve Aristide from the head Armacham building. Our operatives were on a mission to recover any information from the now destroyed complex and arrest Aristide who we were conviently tipped off that she was there by an unknown source but got pinned down by Armacham troops four hours ago We are to extract them and bring them back. No survivors other than our operatives, Armacham is trying to cover any evidence of the blood bath at Fairport." he said over the sound of the ATC.

Michael's head spiked with a sudden pain at the name, he closed his eye moving one of his gloved hands to his forehead but immediately opened his eyes at the sound of music playing to his right. The first thing he noticed upon opening his eyes was that his team was gone before turning to his right to see a music box playing in the seat next to him. Seemingly in a trance, he reached out to it before movement to his left made him turn towards it. All he could do was let out a gasp at the glowing eyes of a dark haired girl lunging at him making him wake up from his awful day dream.

"Hey Becket you okay?" McClain asked curiously.

Becket shook off his face of shock and replaced it back to non expressionless face.

"Yep, j just perfect. Can't wait to put my life on the line again." He stated sarcastically in an attempt at humor to ease the tension he felt.

This caused all operatives to make a small chuckle including Lieutenant Jackson who was still driving.

"Glad to hear it." She said winking at him causing a small shock to Michael.

'Is...Is she flirting with me?' he thought before shaking it off.

After about an hour and forty-five minutes passed, the ATC reached its destination across the street from it. All got out with rifles in hand except Jackson who drove a safe distance away before opening the top of the ATC, sniper rifle aimed at the Armacham complex. Becket studied the tall but wrecked building before he fell to his knees clutching his head. When he opened his eyes he was in a field with the sky a fiery red. In the center just a few yards away, was the same little girl on a swing attached to a lone tree. Becket slowly walked to the girl.

"Al-Alma?" he asked curiously. The girl slowly turned her head to him, those haunting glowing eyes peering within depths of him he never knew he had.

'My world...' she giggled and then telepathically spoke again.

'I'll be watching.' She said in what almost seemed to be a seductive tone before fading away like the rest of the world with a loud voice calling out to him through the darkness.

"Becket! Becket! Wake the fuck up we got company!" Sheppard's voice boomed.

Becket awoke to be behind a wall with his team firing at the other side.

"We have to pull back. There's too many of them." Ericson yelled at Stokes.

"Failure is not an option Lieutenant." She yelled back.

Michael stood up from his cover and began running to where the enemy's fire was coming from with his rifle raised at eye level. Once he saw the Armacham soldiers in his sights he took a deep breath slowing down all time all around him easily dodging the barrage of bullets coming at him. He then unleashed all hell in a flurry of bullets. Ten...twelve...nineteen...twenty-three soldiers down within a matter of forty-five seconds but even with the small dent in numbers more came running out of the wrecked building forming a wall in front of the entrance and the rest charging towards Michael rifles raised. As time began returning back to normal, Becket couldn't help but feel frustrated at the situation and his powers soon began reacting to its master's emotions.

'They did this to me. I'll make them pay; I'll make them all pay.' Becket thought to himself before the little girl's voice whispered out a single command in his head plunging him into darkness.

'Kill them. Kill them all.'

Becket's eye color changed to a glowing blood red as he dropped his rifle while four black tendrils appeared two on each side of him and began literally tearing apart the soldiers. Many were impaled through the stomach and thrown in the building or somewhere over the rooftops. Others were simply just torn to pieces like paper and those who were not touched by the tendrils had their flesh melt right off their bones.

"HOLY SHIT! WHAT THE FUCK IS IT?" A soldier screamed out as he fired directly at Becket who only smiled before raising his left hand making all the bullets to stop and drop in front of him.

Michael then raised his right hand palm facing upward in the direction of the soldier causing him to levitate above the ground paralyzed. The man began screaming as his flesh slowly and painfully began melting off while Michael watched with a sickening smile of amusement. Becket's hand then clenched shut to forever silence the other soldier. In a small yet massive burst, the soldier exploded into a bloody mass covering the ground in a puddle of red. For some soldiers, they had quick deaths while the others were to say to have had the worst deaths thought imaginable by Becket's teammates who could only watch in terror, shock, and interest. Once the very last soldier had his limbs stripped from him by the four tendrils Becket soon began regaining control of himself. His eye color soon returned back to normal as Becket looked at the massacre before him.

"What…what happened?" he asked himself silently.

"Fucking-A Becket! Are you okay?" Sheppard asked as him and the rest of the team slowly approached him.

"Yeah I'm fine. I-I don't really remember all that happened." Michael replied still trying to recover from the shock of so much blood and limbs being on the ground for one and being the one responsible for this massacre two.

"We can worry about that later after the mission." Sergeant Morris exclaimed as he kicked the metal doors of Armacham headquarters.

They entered the lobby area with their guns raised.

"Okay team, the last transmission from our other members was on the tenth floor. Becket, McClain, your with me. Were taking this stairwell." Morris stated.

"Sheppard, Ericson, your with me. Were taking the left stairwell, Morris we'll meet back up with you on the tenth." Said Stokes.

The group nodded and split up, Stokes' team was met with little resistance while Morris' team was slowed down by the abrupt activation of replica soldiers. Becket's reflexes still put these foes to the ground yet even he knew that these soldiers were not to be taken lightly maybe because of the fact he had 4 bullets implanted in his vest. Once Morris' team reached the 9th floor they noticed large debris from the building blocking their way to the tenth.

"Shit, Morris what do we do now?" asked McClain.

"We'll take the 9th floor's stairwell and meet up with the group from there. Come in Lieutenant Stokes." He said to McClain before using his earpiece to get in touch with Stokes but on the other side of the transmission the sound of a machine gun came through.

"Can't talk now Morris, we've been pinned down by more Armacham troops and their chopper has got us immobilized from the window." Stokes yelled out.

"Have you at least made contact with our three 'packages'." Morris replied quickly trying to end the transmission so that Stokes could concentrate.

"We got another transmission not too long ago from the roof!" Stokes yelled through.

"Were coming to back you up first Lieutenant. McClain, Becket, let's move." Morris stated.

As they entered onto the 9th floor they were quickly swamped by another wave of thirty Replica soldiers whose fire quickly separated the Dark Signal operatives from Becket. Unfortunately for him he had found himself backed up to an elevator which should have not been operating due to damage of the building open up on its own providing him some cover from the bullets flying towards him. As Becket was reloading he could sense the approaching soldiers and too his surprise more was going towards him rather than McClain and Morris. At that moment however, the building began shaking.

"The hell is that?" A replica called out to his team.

The shaking soon stopped and the soldiers that were heading towards Becket were suddenly thrown back ten feet sliding across the linoleum floor. As this happened, Becket again fell to his knees dropping his assault rifle clutching his head in an attempt to soothe the severe pain by his abrupt headache.

"Aaaggghhh! She-she's here! McClain! Morris! GET DOWN! HIDE NOW!" Becket yelled out.

As the pain faded, he looked up to find a set of fiery yellow eyes staring down at him belonging to what appeared to be an older Alma. There she stood in all her glory with a small deviant smile on her face just for him.

'She had to be at least 24 now.' Becket thought to himself trying not to be distracted by the sight of her breast exposed yet barely covered by her dark hair.

She then stood up with the posture belonging to nothing less than a God and turned towards the replica soldiers, her smile gone and replaced with a scowl. Rather than try to defend themselves, all the replica's dropped their weapons and fell to their knees as if to apologize or in this case beg for mercy. Without an ounce of remorse Alma's tendrils appeared and began executing the defenseless replica's, some being 'absorbed' into the tendrils. Once all the soldiers were dealt with Alma turned her attention back to Michael who quickly stood up with his rifle raised only to have it be thrown out of the elevator by queen of hell itself.

"Damn it! What do you want from me! You want to absorb me is that it! You want to kill me!" Becket yelled at her only to have her smile at his frustration before softly sending her telepathic response.

'Absorb? No, you're too powerful for that. I have…other uses for you that don't involve you dying.' She replied as her tendrils removed his swords and pistols.

'My son wishes to test your strength and worthiness, and hopefully to embrace you…as his new father.'

Her last thoughts were enough to take Becket completely off guard and she took advantage of his obliviousness and sent him back into the wall of the elevator making a dent and causing him to cry out. Too groggy from hitting the wall with such force, Alma then used her power to shut the doors of the elevator and sent it to the roof with Becket still inside on the floor. Having done this, Alma disappears and once they knew it was safe, Morris and McClain came out of their cover.

"We need to get to Stokes and the others." Morris said rushing to the other stairwell.

"But Morris what about Becket?" McClain asked worriedly.

"If what Alma says is true then he's safe for now but if who I think it is is waiting for him on that rooftop…then were going to need the whole team to help him.

"Who?"

"Paxton…Paxton Fettel." Morris said grimly.

**A/N: I could apologize a million times or I could just continue updating. I choose the latter of my choices. Reviews do help feed the belly of this story so if you don't have an account, then make one, you know you want to. As for my Mind of A Broken Father story, I know I promised to get that lemon up soon but I've been held back up with school work plus it's pretty…graphic. It'll be up soon enough.**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

The elevator doors opened and Becket crawled out shakily from the impact the elevator made through the roof to reach the helicopter pad. As he stood up he looked around to see two operatives wearing Delta gear tied together with duct tape over their mouths. It was one male with black hair and a gruff beard on his face the other was a woman with the same hair color but appeared to be of Asian descent, both had seemed to be somewhere in their late twenties or early thirties he assumed. He quickly began making his way toward them until a red blast of psychic energy hit the ground in front of him making him stop.

"Michael Becket I presume. Heh, it's been a while." A man said as he appeared suddenly ten feet away from him. Becket's glasses were reading that this man's telesthetic energy was off the charts.

"Who are you?" Becket yelled at the man.

"Dear me have you forgotten me already? We've met before I assure you but I guess 'they' did some work to your memories. How about this? Do you remember a psyche ward belonging to Armacham?

As the last three words slipped from his lips, Becket fell to his knees clutching his head as another memory flashed in his head.

_**It was the man brutally and mercilessly killing Becket's original team in Fairport. He attacked them so quick and the sheer power emanating from his body was enough to disorientate them all as he began making their heads explode & slitting their throats with a bowie knife all except for Becket who he had sent into the wall of the room. His body was covered in scratches and slashes, his combat suit having had started falling apart. Becket spit out blood simply before standing back up facing the man.**_

"_**Go on. What are you waiting for? DO IT YOU FUCKING PSYCHO!" An angry Becket yelled out making the other man chuckled darkly.**_

"_**Oh, with pleasure." The man chuckled about send a blast to Becket to end him once and for all.**_

_**But before he could the sound of a loud explosion caught their attention from a lower part of the building they were in. The man paused and appeared to be thinking before yelling out.**_

"_**BROTHER NO! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" **_

_**It was then that the building they were in began crumbling falling apart. The man simply just levitated above the falling floor letting Becket and his dead teammates fall below into the fiery darkness.**_

"Your Paxton Fettel, you're 'her' basturd son. I'll kill you, you sick fuck." Becket hissed.

"So you do remember after all, perfect. Mother always talks so highly of you though I can't see why as I almost killed you before."

"Keyword...Almost." Becket said as he sent a strong telekinetic push throwing Paxton on his back and skidding on the roof. He quickly got up and laughed.

"My my, you have gotten stronger since we last met. You think if I kill your new team that you'll get stronger?" Fettel mocked.

Becket grimaced and charged at Fettel at an inhuman speed while dodging his blasts. Fettel may be a powerful psychic but he was no soldier Becket concluded after landing four punches to his face. Fettel stumbled back from the ferocity of the blows before putting his hands together and pushed a charged blast at Becket. Unable to dodge the attack from such short of range, Becket put up a telekinetic shield that protected him but the blast was still strong enough to send him flying into the electrical letter lights spelling 'Armacham HQ.' Unfortunately the power was still running sending volts of electricity throughout his body before he dropped to the roof, his body armor smoking some. Fettel began levitating toward Becket until he was above him.

"Its unfortunate that you only live long enough to be killed by me. Mother will be so crushed but you're not worthy of her." Fettel said as he telepathically lifted the cables off the lights to wrap around Becket's body and shock him.

"Aaaaahhhhh!" Becket cried out agonizingly.

After a few seconds of this shock therapy the pain in Becket's body had begun to change.

'Wh-why don't I hurt anymore? I actually feel…stronger.' Becket silently thought to himself before surrounding himself with psychic energy and blasted the cables restricting him to dust.

"What? How are you still alive?" Fettel yelled out angrily.

Becket ignored his question finding his hands to be far more interesting as they began having blue electricity course over them then made its way to his arms and shoulders. Becket only looked up and smirked causing an unfamiliar chill to run down Fettel's spine.

"Now it's my turn." Becket said darkly before raising both hands towards Fettel shooting powerful telesthetic lightening at him causing him to fall to his knees screaming and writhing out in agony.

Becket started moving in still keeping his onslaught upon Fettel before he spoke through the pain.

"ENOUGH!" Fettel growled before slamming his own fists together causing an area spread blast of psychic energy sending Becket flying in the air and on his back on the roof.

Sensing the other approaching soldiers of Becket's team Fettel took this time to escape, fading away with the blowing hot air from the wind proving that Becket was only fighting an apparition. Becket could only watch weakly as Fettel left right before the darkness of unconsciousness claimed him. As soon as he did however, Alma appeared kneeling over him and began stroking his right cheek with her right hand before claiming his lips to hers possessively. After five seconds had passed she finally pulled out of the kiss before smiling darkly, and spoke before her body turned to ashes and blew away.

"You will be mine...forever." Alma whispered as her last words began resonating inside the young soldier's head.

Becket's team came through the stairwell of the roof kicking the door in hard. Sheppard ran to the two 'packages' and untied them while Morris put the unconscious Becket over his shoulders. Once the recently freed operatives filled them in on what happened Stokes walked a safe distance away before making a private channel call to the 'Director'.

"Commander Stokes, how did subject Omega do on his first mission back?" the man asked excitedly.

"Far better than planned sir, from what I've heard from Morris about Becket's 'encounter' with Alma, she wasn't trying to kill but in fact was protecting him or at least we believe so."

"How very strange, this definitely doesn't sit well with me. Perhaps she's trying to corrupt him or trying to put him in a false sense of security or…"

"…or just trying to drive him insane." Stokes joked sarcastically

"Very possible, has he suspected anything suspicious?"

"Not at all sir, the second prototype was here."

"…"

"Sir?"

"You mean Paxton Fettel? The very one that was killed back at Origin?"

"Yes, that's who Alma sent him to the reason why is not clear at all. This all feels like a trap but for Becket."

"Do you believe by Armacham or Alma?"

"It's hard to say sir; it's still too early to tell who all is the enemy here."

The man sighed depressingly.

"And I am to presume the subject was killed by Paxton?" he asked as took a swig from the glass of Jack on his desk.

"No sir, Becket's alive but there's no trace of Paxton anywhere."

Stokes could loudly hear the 'Director' spitting out whatever he was drinking and then began coughing.

"HE SURVIVED!"

"Yes but sir I feel he's becoming to powerful and unstable to continue on this mission. He massacred the Armacham soldiers with ease in a manner that was to say the least…distasteful."

"We don't have a choice commander, you know that. Bring him back to base immediately; he may be the only key to taking down Alma and Armacham. If he succeeds we can control him and use him as a covert weapon."

"But sir what if he turns on us?"

The man paused before answering coldly.

"Then kill him like all the other failures, his DNA will still be a great asset."

"Understood sir, Stokes out."

Commander Keira Stokes was beyond pissed from the conversation she just had. Did he not care about what happened to her and her squad much like he is with Becket? She turned her head to see Morris making his way to the stairwell with Becket still over his shoulder.

'A job is a job and an order is an order, even if you don't want to do them.' (A/N: PM would have related to this quote.)

**Elsewhere in a location Unknown:**

Paxton exhaustedly walks toward his grandfather and mother in the cathedral part of their home still very much pissed about his earlier task that was given.

"Grandfather he's becoming a possible threat to our throne. This was could end before it even begins…all because of him." He spoke venomously.

"I trust you had 'fun' Paxton but you worry too much. Your mother and I already have our plans mapped out and in motion." Harlan replied rather calmly only to further infuriate the man.

"Must I kill that piece of trash myself?"

At this statement Alma turns to him and telepathically lifts Paxton in the air while using her powers to choke him. He struggles to breathe grasping at his throat.

"If you harm in a way not asked of you or if he should die I will see to it that your death is slow and painful." She threatened menacingly.

"Y-yes mother…" Paxton choked out before Alma released her hold on him letting him fall to his knees trying to catch his breath.

"Get the replica soldiers ready for battle; find a way to get Becket to Wade Elementary. Once the soldiers have killed his teams have them bring Becket back to us, alive." Harlan stated as his body flared up a red aura making him appear far more terrifying.

"As you wish."

Becket didn't know if he was dreaming or if it was real. The scenery looked like Alma's world but with one key element missing…Alma. He walked aimlessly through the wrecked city until he came across an elementary school. For some reason he seemed to be drawn to it. As he approached it he saw the figure of an adult female through the glass doors then disappeared. He quickened his pace and ran into the school only to find what appeared to be a heavy weight man facing away from him. Due to the darkness he couldn't really make out what the man was wearing.

"Hello? Sir I'm here to help you, where are we?" Becket said as he cautiously walked to the man and stopped a good safe distance in case it wasn't what he thought.

The so called man twitched then turned to around towards Becket, it was then Becket could see clearly what it was. Its face was disfigured and skin a burnt brown, its teeth were yellow and sharp, and its eyes a piercing red.

"What the f…?" Becket couldn't even finish his sentence before the creature roared and charged him.

On instinct, Becket lifted the beast with his left hand then clenched his fist completely obliterating the beast.

"Yep, definitely in her world." He spoke to himself.

"What tipped you off?" a female voice asked from behind him.

Becket turned around only for his jaw to hand down low at what he saw. It was an adult Alma, nude and slowly walking towards him seductively swaying her hips as she did. Becket grimaced as his started charging with electricity.

"What do you want?" he hissed.

Alma stopped in front of him and Becket couldn't help himself but too look over her flawless figure. She had perfect curves, perfect sized breasts and her gorgeous hair reaching down covering the nipples on her breasts.

"To see you of course." She replied in a mock tone. At this, Becket put his arms down.

"I take it were not fighting?" he asked and Alma only shook her head.

"Of course not."

"Why do you follow me in my head?"

"Isn't it obvious?" she giggled.

"No, a psycho like you would typically kill but for whatever reason you won't kill me."

Alma's smile disappeared and got serious.

"Your one to talk. Had you been weaker I would've found it pleasurable to torture you." Replied Alma bringing her smile back. "But as fate has it I find you of great importance." She says while tracing her finger down his chest causing him to flinch. Alma only smiles and presses her naked body to his clothed one.

"But I see you're in no mood to fight either."

"Maybe I'm giving you a chance to explain why you're doing all this before I end you." He replied darkly, his eyes meeting with hers.

"We are rare Michael and never throughout my existence have I desired a man such as you. How could I kill someone of such power without remorse?"

"Powerful or not what difference does it make to you?"

"Perhaps I want to make an accept ion." She said before she kissed him.

Becket couldn't help himself and wrapped his arms around her waist while kissing her. Alma moaned as Becket began sucking on her tongue but was soon shoved away.

"Fuck, what are you doing to me?"

"Only bringing forth what you truly desire."

"You're insane, everything about all of this is." Becket exclaimed.

"You're just afraid…" she cooed.

"Yeah, of what?"

"Of becoming what you are." At this Alma turns and raises her left hand, opening a small portal showing an image. Becket moved closer to see and what he saw was a man, it was him but different. His eyes were a glowing red and his hair grew to his mid back but there was someone else sitting behind him, a woman with dark hair and blood peppered all over her black tightly fitted dress. This woman was Alma and the vision showed her resting her head on his shoulder whilst her eyes slowly closed. The darker version of Becket smiled darkly at his mate before turning to kiss the top of her head.

"I love you." He whispered as the portal closed.

"Our destinies are linked and our bond is strong. Do you see Becket?"

"All I see is a killer, a temptress. Someone who's heart is too dark to ever know love."

Alma's face turned rigid and then turned with anger. As if reading her mind Becket put up a shield around him as Alma used telekinetic push. Becket forced the shield out knocking Alma back.

"Let's get one thing straight Alma; I will kill you, your father, and your basturd son. Whatever future you've dreamed of, I promise to not let it come true." Becket said darkly, his eyes turning a blood red. Alma only smiled.

"You're becoming more like us every minute. It won't be long until you give into me.' She replied fading away with the rest of the scenery.

"Becket. Wake up!" A voice yelled out through the darkness.

A/N: Yeah this is a way different outtake of the game but eh whatever, I'm making this a good one.


End file.
